


Le Cirque de Chauffe [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.H.I.E.L.D had taught Agent Philip J. Coulson how to handle almost anything: drunken billionaires, demigods, a Latverian bent on world domination; regrettably time travel was not of the list. And neither was the know-how on dealing with a growing attraction for an Alpha in a 1920s traveling circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cirque de Chauffe [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Cirque de Chauffe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604283) by [lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost). 



> yet another podfic I should have posted a while ago.

**Title** : Le Cirque de Chauffe  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** : lilgirlost  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 49:31  
**Summary** : 

> S.H.I.E.L.D had taught Agent Philip J. Coulson how to handle almost anything: drunken billionaires, demigods, a Latverian bent on world domination; regrettably time travel was not of the list. And neither was the know-how on dealing with a growing attraction for an Alpha in a 1920s traveling circus.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604283)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/le%20cirque%20de%20chauffe.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Le%20Cirque%20de%20Chauffe.m4a)

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
